


Карнавальная ночь

by Darthie_M



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Bromance, Carnival, Gen, Het and Slash mentioned on background, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: Детямюношам из высокопоставленных семей тоже хочется пойти на карнавал.





	Карнавальная ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Фантазия-зарисовка о постканоне. Время действия - ночь на 30 декабря 21 года (819 год по Р.К.)

«Странные люди феззанцы, — подумал Алек. — Отмечать День оккупации — что может быть удивительней?»  
Тем не менее, неофициальный и даже не поощряемый властями праздник был действительно всенародным, и жители Феззана считали своим долгом принять в нем посильное участие. Размах поражал воображение. Столичные улицы захлестывал настоящий карнавал, торговля, должно быть, приносила баснословные барыши. В витринах кондитерских появлялись торты и пирожные в форме «Брунгильды», в любой лавчонке можно было купить или взять напрокат феззанский наряд двадцатилетней давности, староимперский костюм или даже мундир старого образца, хотя и несколько театральный — ровно настолько, чтобы патруль не мог остановить ряженого и поинтересоваться наличием у него соответствующего воинского звания, полученного при старом режиме. На площади святой Терезы привязывали к столбу набитое соломой чучело Расстрелянного Солдата, в толпе мелькало множество людей в белых плащах и золотых париках, с седыми прядями надо лбом, коротко стриженых женщин в военной форме и разнообразных «адмиралов», как ныне здравствующих, так и покойных. Буйство народных гуляний достигало апогея 30 декабря и плавно перетекало в празднование Нового года, с традиционным битьем бокалов и дружными здравицами в честь Императорской семьи, после чего наступала Неделя балов. Свобода нравов, царившая в это время, вряд ли соответствовала историческим реалиям, все-таки старый Феззан был частью Империи и должен был хоть как-то соответствовать ее чопорным понятиям о приличиях и границах допустимого. Но послевоенное поколение внесло свои коррективы. Можно было все: женщины щеголяли разрезами до бедер, глубокими декольте и голыми спинами, скорее перечеркнутыми, чем прикрытыми яркими атласными бретельками, мужчины могли появляться вне дома в рубашках с распахнутым воротом и закатанными выше локтей рукавами, в вязаных свитерах или ярких цветных балахонах, даже пойти в бизнес-центр в гавайке и шортах, если, конечно, их не пугал холод. Парочки договаривались прямо в кафе и удалялись в ближайший отель с почасовой оплатой, порой даже сопроводив это возгласом «Контракт для феззанца священен!» — это было модно. Но, разумеется, это было всего лишь игрой: в качестве платы женщинам оставляли свой шейный платок или другую личную вещь, монетку чеканки 798 года, букетик цветов, продававшихся на любом углу, или же знаменитый вишневый пирог под названием «Рубинский». Тысячи таких пирогов, покрытых блестящей глазурью, высились на витринах булочных. К концу праздников они почти все раскупались.

В прошлом году, когда отмечалось двадцатилетие оккупации, ажиотаж вокруг юбилейной даты достиг небывалых высот, с самого начала декабря заполонив все магазины «сезонными товарами» и разнообразными сувенирами, а маскарады, балы и импровизированные концерты на улицах продолжались до середины января. Впрочем, авторитету Императорского дома это не вредило, антиправительственных лозунгов не звучало, и даже пьяные в дым не позволяли себе ничего неуважительного. И вдовствующая императрица смотрела сквозь пальцы на эти художества подданных, полиция вела себя добродушно и снисходительно, пресекая разве что явные безобразия. Все гильдии Феззана участвовали в грандиозном карнавальном шествии, символизирующем прибытие Райнхарда I и его свиты и повторявшем путь императорского кортежа от космопорта до компьютерного центра. О том, что главный виновник торжества тогда еще не был императором, все дружно забывали. Новоимперская молодежь охотно принимала участие, и только старая гвардия предпочитала сидеть по домам и беззлобно ворчать, прикидывая, куда бы в старые времена сослали нынешних шутников за все хорошее. Чаще всего поминали Капче-Ланку и тамошний неубранный снег.

Алек и сам не знал, нравится ему это безумное время или нет. Пожалуй, скорее нравилось. Ему в эти дни нередко удавалось ускользнуть из-под опеки и всласть побродить по улицам в компании с Феликсом и его рыжей подружкой Николь, студенткой журфака. Им не грозило быть узнанными: хотя Алек был просто копией своего знаменитого отца, на улицах было такое количество «Райнхардов», что он терялся в толпе даже без дополнительных ухищрений. Впрочем, в качестве меры предосторожности можно было нацепить лохматый золотой парик, купленный как-то по случаю, и белый плащ с пелериной, чтобы уж окончательно выглядеть ряженым, но это было не обязательно. К тому же, тогда прохожие не так уж редко спрашивали разрешения сфотографировать удачный косплей, но он всегда мог отказаться — настаивать было не принято. Алек любил эту иллюзию полной свободы, хотя и подозревал, что кто-то из людей Кисслинга или Фернера все-таки следует за ними незамеченным. Впрочем, он знал, что все полученные сведения канут в архивах обоих ведомств, и никакие подробности не дойдут до родителей. На самый верх доложат просто: «Без происшествий», а мама достаточно мудра, чтобы не уточнять никаких деталей и понимать, что доверие держит надежнее, чем контроль.  
Единственным, что омрачало праздник и вносило нотку тревоги в легкую карнавальную атмосферу, было странное беспокойство, охватывающее в эти дни его лучшего друга. Оба они с детства знали историю «мятежа из верности», но шепотки и сплетни о похождениях покойного гранд-адмирала все же просачивались в благополучную жизнь императорского двора, и Феликс не мог их не слышать. А изобилие «Ройенталей» в дни гуляний, видимо, действовало на него угнетающе и вбивало немалый клин в каждую крохотную трещинку в его душевном равновесии. Тем более что большинство предпочитало изображать вид гордый и неприступный, из-за чего ассоциаций с мятежом возникало гораздо больше, чем с верностью. В это время друга не стоило оставлять одного.

Впрочем, им сегодня не грозило одиночество. Они были приглашены на пижамную вечеринку в студенческом общежитии, откуда надеялись улизнуть поскорее и побродить по ночным улицам взбудораженного неспящего города. Может быть, кому-то нравились и даже казались безумно смелыми сумерничания неглиже с их обязательным ритуалом курения электронных сигарет и сладким глинтвейном в огромной кастрюле, но трое приятелей не были любителями таких посиделок. Глупые сплетни и однообразный флирт наводили тоску даже на закаленную журналистскими делами Николь, Феликса раздражали, а Алек их просто считал бессмысленной потерей времени. Но это был самый простой способ официально уйти из дома в предпраздничную ночь. Родители старались не препятствовать общению со сверстниками, охрана, гласная или негласная, не стала бы заходить внутрь, лишь проводила бы до порога. А из общежития можно было ускользнуть тысячью разных способов. К примеру, вылезти из окна, выходящего во двор, или пройти по длинному переходу в библиотеку и попросить старенького охранника отпереть заднюю дверь, презентовав ему что-нибудь высокоградусное. Или через студенческую столовую, затем через кухню — и выйти вместе с рабочими, разгружающими продукты на завтра. Конечно, все эти варианты наверняка были известны Кисслингу, а уж Фернеру — совершенно точно. Но нынешний бессменный глава имперских спецслужб строжайше соблюдал правила игры. «Я делаю вид, что не знаю, вы делаете вид, что мне верите». И Кисслинг старательно изображал то же самое. Впрочем, когда возникала необходимость, их люди всегда появлялись как из-под земли.

***

Вскоре после полуночи Феликс решительно, но аккуратно отцепил липнущую к нему полупьяную девицу, имя которой они не запомнили, и, подмигнув друзьям, твердым шагом вышел из комнаты в коридор. Вещи они заранее сложили в большой пакет, а не раскидали по всей прихожей, как остальные участники вечеринки. Можно было, конечно, переодеться в туалете и попрощаться, но это было неинтересно, к тому же — кто знает? — что, если кого-то из приглашенных обязали сообщить «куда следует» об их уходе? Может быть, это уже паранойя, но и такой вариант не исключался. Во всяком случае, за время их знакомства к родне Николь что-то уж слишком часто стали набиваться в приятели какие-то благообразные пенсионеры с явно военной выправкой…

Выждав немного, Алек и Николь поднялись с разбросанных на полу подушек и удалились в обнимку в сторону ванной, старательно изображая, что им не удержаться на ногах поодиночке. В комнате продолжалось веселье, никто ни на кого уже не обращал внимания. Что-то упало и покатилось, и кто-то громко помянул Хель — это отлично скрыло щелчок замка. Чувствуя себя невероятными авантюристами, они выскользнули за наружную дверь и, взявшись за руки, побежали по темному этажу, не останавливаясь до самой лестницы. Прокрались через вестибюль, юркнули в переход и понеслись вихрем, стараясь не замечать, как холодит босые ноги кафельный пол.  
Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери пробивалась полоска света. Феликс уже переоделся. Он молча кивнул им на пакет и снова повернулся к охраннику, который в данный момент убеждал его в том, что за его родителей следует пить только стоя. Да еще таким многозначительным голосом, что Алека так и подмывало уточнить, сколько родителей Феликса имелись в виду. Но он благоразумно удержался: полный стакан в руках Феликса всем своим видом свидетельствовал, что друга нужно выручать. Сейчас было важно не спорить, а поскорее одеваться, пока не выяснилось, что любовь к выпивке и устойчивость к алкоголю вовсе не обязательно передаются по наследству.

Оставив старика наедине с его воспоминаниями, они вышли в проулок и на первом же перекрестке поймали автоматическое такси. Проехать в центр не удалось, слишком уж много народу было на улицах, но не было никакой разницы, откуда начать прогулку. Сначала они посидели немного в уличном кафе, заказав кофе с мороженым и выжидая, пока выветрится легкий хмель. С соседнего столика им помахала руками очередная «Двойная звезда». Они помахали в ответ, но Алек успел заметить, что Феликс слегка нахмурился и прикусил губу. Надо было уходить, пока не стали предлагать брататься и выпить на брудершафт.  
Снаружи было светлее, чем им казалось с освещенной террасы. За поворотом их обступила веселая толпа студентов в пестрых древнетерранских костюмах с монистами на шее и со значками факультетов Феззанского университета на правом рукаве. И в белых шарфиках, что на мгновение заставило оторопеть — истории о терраистах до сих пор рассказывались шепотом. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что вместо исторически правильной надписи «Терра — моя мать» на этих шарфиках были вышиты рожицы и мать поминалась не слишком приличным словом. А про Терру ни слова не было. Но шрифт и расположение букв были выдержаны по образцу, запомнившемуся по хроникам, и от этого было неуютно, и лезли в голову неприятные мысли. К примеру, о том, что хотя сегодняшний благообразный культ Земли сменил даже название и избегал каких-либо символов и атрибутов, напоминавших о недавнем прошлом, такая насмешка могла задеть чувства верующих… Но говорить об этом сейчас было не время и не место: нет ничего глупее, чем проповедовать в пьяной веселой толпе. К проблеме можно было вернуться и позже: рискованная шутка могла свидетельствовать о том, что люди все еще боятся. Смех — лучший способ побороть затаенный страх, но о причинах страха стоило поговорить с Фернером, в руках которого были надежные способы выяснить корни проблемы с достаточной деликатностью и ненавязчиво повлиять на общественные настроения.  
Ну, а пока лучше бы было подумать о тех, кто рядом.

Алек огляделся, чтобы оценить обстановку. На его внезапную обеспокоенность никто не обратил внимания. Его друга в данный момент не волновали ни философские, ни политические вопросы. Маятник его настроения внезапно качнулся в другую сторону, и хмурую сосредоточенность сменило отчаянное веселье, по-своему не менее настораживающее. Николь тоже ничего не замечала, смеялась над рожицами на шарфах — и с удовольствием включилась в общую пляску. Пришлось дернуть ее за руку. Но понимала она причины тревоги Алека или нет, она давно научилась доверять его чутью и безошибочно улавливала, что от нее требуется. Вдвоем они поднырнули под раскинутые руки Феликса и, крепко обняв, вытащили его из хохочущей толпы в ближайший переулок. Глаза у него были совсем шальные, и оставаться на месте было нельзя. Казалось, стоит остановиться, и их догонит что-то, чему нет названия. И что-то плохое случится.

По-прежнему в обнимку они пошли вперед, куда глаза глядят. Вскоре им стали попадаться сувенирные лавчонки и маленькие магазинчики, почти все они были открыты и призывно сверкали ярко освещенными витринами и завлекательными вывесками. Друзья свернули в первую попавшуюся дверь — там продавалась всякая карнавальная чепуха. Выбор товаров не свидетельствовал о хорошем вкусе, смущало изобилие масок Рудольфа, Трунихта, Форка, Рубинского и де Вилье со специальными трубочками, соединенными с грушей, наполненной красной краской, — и продавец чуть ли не с гордостью продемонстрировал им, как лица персонажей заливает малиново-розовая пародия на кровь. Неприятно было думать о том, что такой товар пользуется спросом. Было также множество имитаций разнообразных протезов, в числе которых были механические руки, наборы "электронных глаз" разного цвета и почему-то накладные клыки. Впрочем, Николь здесь понравилось. Она долго бродила между длинными рядами вешалок с разнообразными нарядами, то и дело снимая что-нибудь и прикладывая к себе. И никак не хотела уходить без покупки. Платье Доминик, любовницы Рубинского, Феликс с Алеком забраковали: стоило представить их подругу в этой тряпочке, состоящей, казалось, из одних разрезов и декольте, и даже думать об этом было зябко. А от женской вариации имперского мундира отказалась уже сама Николь, заявив, что ни с какой утяжкой он не будет на ней хорошо сидеть. В конце концов она приглядела себе мантию терраистского епископа — и темно-фиолетовый, почти черный цвет в самом деле был ей к лицу, выгодно оттеняя огненно-рыжие волосы. Хозяин тут же предложил к нему огромные серьги, вольно повторяющие символ епископской власти — они тоже ей очень шли. Но после шарфиков с матерщиной всё это было уже немного слишком.

Алек все еще спорил с Николь, доказывая, что на сегодня уже достаточно матери-Терры, когда за его спиной вдруг тихо ахнул продавец, и воцарилась нехорошая тишина. Они поспешили обернуться. Немолодой мужчина, вначале даже немного навязчивый, сейчас выглядел так, словно увидел призрак. Он не отрывал выпученных глаз от лица Феликса.  
Они поспешили расплатиться — вид денег всегда действовал успокаивающе на феззанских торговцев — и снова выскочили на улицу. И только в следующем магазинчике Алек понял, в чем дело. Оказывается, Феликс примерил предложенную продавцом контактную линзу карего цвета — вторая, голубая, была ему не нужна, сходство с одним из портретов в Мемориале Славы и без того было просто сногсшибательным.  
— Ну как? — выдавил он, наконец.  
— Мама упала бы в обморок, — быстро ответил Алек, — хотя она и не нервная. Надеюсь, отцу ты не собираешься показываться в таком виде?  
— Я ее утром выброшу, честное слово. А этой ночью она не опасна — темно, и никто не увидит. А если увидят, поймут все правильно. Вряд ли здесь много людей, служивших когда-то во флоте Новых земель, и совершенно невероятно, что все они бродят по улицам как раз сейчас и именно в этом районе.  
Алек вздохнул. В самом деле, опасности не было. Просто само желание не снимать эту линзу немного смущало. Это же было… как если бы он надел вместо костюма ряженого настоящий отцовский плащ, который мама прячет в шкафу в спальне. Но возражать не хотелось, тем более что Феликс теперь был совершенно спокоен, словно и не было ни тревоги, ни лихорадочного возбуждения последних часов.  
Главное, чтобы их не увидел и не узнал никто из старших знакомых. Но вероятность встретить кого-то из их окружения ночью на улице и в самом деле стремилась к нулю.  
Хотя — с другой стороны, те, кто помоложе, вероятно, были на празднике, и не следовало доверять обманчивому уюту переулочков: все хозяева здешних магазинчиков, посетители маленьких открытых кафе и редкие прохожие были среднего возраста, и как раз от них можно было ожидать слишком бурной реакции на «косплей». Лучше было вернуться в центр, где за яркой иллюминацией и миганием вывесок и реклам невозможно заметить цвет глаз, да никто и не станет приглядываться.

***

На площади играла музыка, и толпа танцующих чуть не разделила друзей. В самом центре большая компания в костюмах пилотов и десантников обеих армий состязалась в сложной командной игре с «изерлонским мячом», и за них активно болели. Дальше на пятачке, окруженном стеной поклонников, танцевали акробатический танец «Поединок Шенкопфа с Ройенталем». Алек с некоторой опаской оглянулся на Феликса, но тот был невозмутим, словно каряя линза служила ему талисманом.  
Парень, изображавший Шенкопфа, был хорош — и в реальном поединке он имел бы все шансы перекроить историю. Его противнику приходилось туго, он уже слегка запыхался, но сдаваться не собирался. И причина была очевидна: за ним очень пристально наблюдали два весьма нетрадиционных «Оберштайна» — девушки-близнецы в фантазийных мундирах. Одна была очень хороша и прекрасно об этом знала. Это чувствовалось в каждом движении, в том, каким нарочито медленным жестом она откидывала косую челку, как порой наклоняла голову, закрывая глаза, или оправляла складки плаща. Вторая, похожая на нее как две капли воды, была немного более скованной и все время норовила отступить за плечо сестры. Рыжий парень в костюме спартанца не сводил с нее глаз, но она ничего не замечала.

«Шенкопф», по-видимому, оказался достаточно великодушным и предпочел закончить танец «вничью», не дожидаясь, когда его упрямый соперник рухнет на мостовую, и закричал, что ставит всем пива. Они с «Ройенталем» пожали друг другу руки и двинулись к краю площади, сопровождаемые галдящими приятелями. Трое друзей пристроились к ним в кильватер — так удобнее было пробираться сквозь толпу. Николь откинула капюшон терраистской мантии, и на нее стали оглядываться. Один из спартанцев купил у уличного торговца огромный букет ирисов и преподнес ей с поклоном. У него было такое уморительно серьезное лицо, что ни Феликс, ни Алек даже не подумали возмутиться.

***

Карнавальная ночь продолжалась своим чередом, но уже появились едва заметные признаки общей усталости. Толпа редела, постепенно перемещаясь с улиц в бары и кафе. Стало меньше ряженых и совсем исчезли люди в слишком громоздких и вычурных костюмах. Кое-где уже появились уборщики. На углу человек в костюме Оберштайна отчитывал подростка в золотом парике. Город затихал, наступала краткая передышка перед следующим днем праздника.

— Хорошо бы переночевать в городе, — пробормотала Николь. — И вообще я ногу натерла.  
Феликс молча подхватил девушку на руки. Алек усмехнулся. Он тоже устал — и успел представить себе эпичную картину — композию «Феликс тащит кронпринца и подругу в светлое завтра».  
— Что ты там хихикаешь?  
Признаваться в сногсшибательных фантазиях Алекс не стал. Может быть, потом расскажет, уже дома, а то как бы друг не вообразил, что это завуалированная просьба.  
А думать о ночлеге было рано, потому что у них оставалось еще одно важное дело, отложить или перенести которое не представлялось возможным.

Пешеходные улицы кончились, и почти сразу удалось поймать такси. Набрать код маршрута любой из них сумел бы наизусть — уже несколько лет это стало традицией. Именно в этот день. Завтра там будет слишком много народу.  
Очень много традиций, и одна из них — в том, что у мемориала они отпустили такси. Не было никакого смысла платить лишние деньги.

Мемориал располагался за городом, на полдороге к космопорту. Он был не слишком красив — приземистый, лаконичный, без каких-либо излишеств. Ни одной статуи — все еще действовал запрет на установку монументов выше человеческого роста, а украсить грандиозное сооружение маленькими фигурками, видимо, ни у кого рука не поднялась.  
Просто полукруглая длиннющая стена двухметровой высоты, подсвеченная лучами прожекторов, и на ней вплотную доски с именами погибших. Не по алфавиту — по названиям флотов и кораблей. Так проще отыскивать своих.

На границе пешеходной зоны в любую погоду, в любое время дня и ночи продавались цветы. Алек с Феликсом взяли два одинаковых букета, а Николь покупать цветы не стала — это тоже было традицией. Как всегда, юноши шли чуть впереди, а она за ними, как эскорт. И как всегда, они направились к центру монумента, не сворачивая ни в альянсовскую, ни в имперскую сторону. Туда, где горел вечный огонь над могилой императора Райнхарда I.  
Николь остановилась в отдалении, а они подошли вплотную, и каждый нашел глазами нужное имя. Одновременно они высоко подняли букеты и соединили руки. И вдвоем опустили цветы у подножия монумента. Выпрямились, не отпуская друг друга взглядом.  
Николь тихо приблизилась и обняла их обоих.

Почему-то обратная дорога всегда казалась короче. Выйдя из освещенной зоны, они заметили, что краешек неба уже начинает светлеть. Ночь кончалась.  
— С нами все будет иначе, правда? — тихо произнес Феликс.  
— Разумеется, — отозвался Алек. — Но сними, наконец, эту линзу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был самим собой.

У дороги, неподалеку от ларька с цветами, уже стояла машина. Их ждал Фернер. Нет, не ряженый, настоящий.  
Он всегда их здесь ждал в этот день.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю фандомную битву 2012 для команды фандома ЛоГГ.


End file.
